


SuperCorp at the Best

by Kedataylor2



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lex is bad, Lillian Is Good, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedataylor2/pseuds/Kedataylor2
Summary: This is my first time and I'm not very good at summaries but I'm going to give it try. Lena and Kara are married and having the best life there is.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Eliza Danvers/Jeremiah Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Kara and Lena is at home having dinner when their was a knock on the door. "Hi, Alex. What's going on? Is something the matter.?" Alex couldn't talk at all. She was crying. She just cried and she went to hugged Kara.

"Oh, what's wrong, Alex?" Kara asked worried.

"It's Kelly. She was in a bad accident. A drunk driver ran a red light when she was coming home. I don't know what to do?"

"It's okay Alex. We'll go with you to the hospital. Okay."

"Okay."

******FLASH TO THE ACCIDENT******

Kelly was on the phone with Alex tell her she was almost home.

"Do you need anything before I get home babe?"

"No just you. Be Safe."

"I wi---"

A drunk driver came out of nowhere, and hit Kelly's car right on the side pushed her right into the lake.

Kelly Jumped before the car hit the water.

"Help! Help me, please!"

"Ma'am hang on I'm coming." 

A good Samaritan came to rescue her but he attempted to get to her. He made but in efforts of pull her to safety. He broke her arm in three places. She didn't care as long she was alive. 

"Can you called 9-1-1 for me and then can I use her phone please? Mine fell in the water."

"Sure."

"By the way what's your name?"

"Querl Dox, but I go by Brainy."

"Well then Brainy. I'm Kelly Oslen. Thank you for saving my life."

"Your welcome. Here the phone you can use it now. The police is on the way."

******END FLASHBACK******

Kara, Lena, and Alex have arriving at the hospital. When to see the receptionist to get any information about Kelly.

"Hi, My name is Agent Alex Danvers. My girlfriend was brought in few minutes ago. Do you know where she is?"

"Oh, yes. one second please."

"Thank you."

"She actually is on her way out in a few minutes if you want to wait."

"Thank you."

"She's is on her way."

"Okay. we'll wait with you." Lena went over to hugged Alex.

"Okay. Thank you." Alex smiled.

Few minutes later, Kelly came out all bruised up. "Hi, I'm so happy to see you all here. Thank you."

Kara smiled, "We're family. We gonna be there for each other no matter what."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos

They all went home to enjoy the rest of the night. Kelly went to bed and Alex was right behind her. 

Kara and Lena returned home. Kara pulled Lena into a hugged. “ What’s wrong, darling?”

“I was thinking if you was in that accident just like Kelly I would have lost my mind. I know I can’t live without you right now. When everything is going so great right now. I want to enjoy our life as it comes. What about you?”

“Me, too. I know how about we taking a family vacation when Kelly healed. Me, you, Alex, and Kelly we can go to Ireland and have fun. What you say.”

Kara smiled and nodded her head. “ I’ll let them know about it but I love that idea.”

Kara called Alex and Kelly to talked to them. “Hey Alex how’s Kelly doing?”

“She’s woke up sore and can’t move right now. What’s up sis.”

“Well Lena came up with an idea and I told her I would talk to you and Kelly about it.”

“Okay. What’s is it? Kelly right here on the speaker phone?” 

“Okay. Hi Kelly. Here the idea when Kelly is all healed up we can take a family trip to Ireland. They have festival, and carnivals there. We can have fun, what do you say to that?”

Kelly and Alex said together, “We love to. Tell Lena I said thank you.”

“Will do. Talk to you later. I hope you get to feeling better soon, Kelly.”

“Thanks, Kara. Bye”

“Thanks sis love you bye” 

“Love you to sis. Bye”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always no negative comments


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention Lena works at LCorp and Kara works at CatCo. A time jump. Kara is injured bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s ok to leave comments. I’m open for suggestions

Four weeks later.....

Kelly was feeling alot better then three weeks ago. "I'm so ready for this trip. I can't wait for it. This was a great timing too. I'm a little stressed for work."

"Well, this is going to be great. We always have fun together as a family. I think this is Lena way to make sure we all is taking care of. I love her for it. She had a hard childhood and I think she trying to get it back some kind of way."

"Well, she needs it. We'll be there for her."

Alex phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey, Alex, how are you and Kelly doing?" Lena trying to hold the tears back.

"We'll good. Lena, what's wrong?" Alex asked worried.

"It's Kara. She's in the hospital. She was hit pretty hard. She's in surgery for your leg the bone came through her leg and the doctor just told me that she had a brain injury she might not remember me and her life. I think she will. I need you and Kelly." Lena was crying by the time she was done explaining everything to them.

"We're on the way. Hang on, Lena. We're coming."

"Alex, what's wrong?" Kelly asked worried.

"It's Kara. She was in a very bad car accident. She's in surgery."

Alex and Kelly arriving at the hospital. They found Lena in the waiting room crying. When Lena saw them she got up and ran to hug Alex.

"It will be alright Lena. Kara strong. She will gonna to be alright. We're here for you just like you were there for me." Kelly said as she was rubbing her back.

FIVE HOURS LATER

The doctor finally came out. 

"The family of Kara Danvers."

Lena, Alex and Kelly got up and went to see the doctor.

"Alright, Miss Danvers is finally out of surgery. Her leg is in a cast right now and we have found that the bone was broken into three pieces. She will have to physical therapy for six to eight weeks. She is still out of it right now, She's is in the ICU for the night only one of you can go back there right if you want to go."

"Oh, my god. Go Lena. She will want you there."

"Are you sure?" 

"yep. we can take turn."

"Okay."

"May I asked you how are you related to Miss Danvers."

"She's my girlfriend."

"Oh I'm sorry you can't go back only a family member."

"What I just told you she my girlfriend. She is my family."

"It's doesn't count. Now either of you can come back there. That's is family."

"SHE IS A FAMILY MEMBER. SHE IS GOING TO GO BACK THERE OR DO I NEED TO TALK TO YOU BOSS." Alex yelled.

"I----I'm sorry. It's the second on your left." The doctor ran away.

"Going on, then Lena"

Lena hugged Alex, "thank you."

Lena went to see Kara. Her leg was on a pillow and she was hooked up to wired of all sort.

"Oh, darling Please be okay." Lena was crying.

Kara was waking up. "Lena"


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara woke up and almost remember everything.

"Kara you're going to be okay. The doctor will be here soon to explain everything." Lena explained.

"Oh my god, Kara you're finally awake." Alex was shocked.

"Thanks, I think but who are you." Kara said confused.

"you don't remember me." Alex was hurt by that statement.

"No I'm sorry. Lena who is everyone." Kara was scared.

"Hey it's alright. I'll introduce them to you okay."

"Okay" 

"This is your adopted parents Eliza Danvers and Jeremiah Danvers, your sister Alex Danvers, her girlfriend Kelly Olsen. They are your family just like me. Who am I to you? Do you remember that?"

"Yes your Lena Luthor my girlfriend. Why don't I remember them through. I want to remember them badly." Kara was crying at this point. 

"It's alright darling. You will in time I promise. Just hang in there. okay" Lena went to the bed and kiss her.

"It's alright Kara. We're going to be there for you even if you don't remember us okay." Alex went to hugged her. Kara hugged her back.

"I want to remember you all but I can't right now."

"It's alright, dear. we'll work this out ok." Eliza said as she hugged her.

"This isn't right. Where the person who hit our daughter yet. I hope he's get life in prison if not I might do something I might regret later on." Jeremiah was angry. "I'm going outside to cool off. I'm glad your awake. You'll make a full recovery I just know it. Excuse me."

"Dad! Please don't go please." Kara yelled. Jeremiah already left the building. 

"I'll go Kara. I will go after him hang on," Alex said while running out the room.

Alex caught up with Jeremiah, "Dad come back inside. Kara asking for you. It's look like Kara trying to remember who we are." Alex said with a hopeful tone.

Alex came back into the room. About ten minutes later Jeremiah came back in. Kara smiled, "Thank you for coming back. I know I don't remember you but I'm trying."

"It's okay. Just let it happened as it comes ok. We going to head home ok. We visited everyday ok. Get some rest." Jeremiah went to hug her.

"Call us if anything changes ok." Eliza said as she hugged Lena.

"I will. Bye everyone."

"Bye"

"Lena can you come a cuddle me while I go to sleep."

"Sure darling." Lena went to get into the bed with Kara. Being careful of all the wire that was hooked up to her.

"Goodnight Lee"

"Goodnight darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comment or kudos only positive no Negative please.


End file.
